


EXCHANGE ROOMS [ STILES STILINSKI X FEM READER - SMUT ]

by VoidBansheee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Bedtime Stories, Caught, Come Swallowing, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Inappropriate Erections, Late Night Conversations, Magic Fingers, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidBansheee/pseuds/VoidBansheee
Summary: This story takes place during the episode ' Motel California ' -  The Coach Bobby Finstock explains that the cross country meet to which you were traveling has been postponed until the following day and that Motel Vixen was the only one that had enough vacant rooms and “the least judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates…”. Students are staying two to a room and the Coach warns you all against “sexual perversions” and calls you all “little deviants causing a lot of laughs.For once there's nothing threatening you and your friends, so ... what do you do to have fun? ;)





	EXCHANGE ROOMS [ STILES STILINSKI X FEM READER - SMUT ]

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written while listening to Fade Into You by Mazzy Star :)  
> .... Fade into you - .. I think it's strange you've never knew ....

 

" _Listen up!_ " Coach Finnstock starts yelling, like usual. " _The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!_ " you all laugh loudly at his dramatic words and you can clearly hear him saying " God kill me l hate kids " so you laugh even louder.  
Every couple ( male/male - female/female of course ) pick a room, no need to say you choose Kira, your best friend, who chooses the room next to Scott and Stiles one. Well, to Scott's one since he's her boyfriend and they cannot stop to make out for even a second. Smart move anyway.

You literally just jumped on the bed when you notice the mini fridge next to the desk across the room. " _Kira look_ " you point a finger with a smirk panted in face " _Mini bar!!!!_ " You  say laughing at the same time, this night's gotta be funny, definitely. You turn on the little radio on a random radio station and start to drink and dance like there's no tomorrow, ocassionaly stopping for a pillow fight or a girl-talk about who likes who, or - when you're both drunk as hell - who wanna have sex with who.

At 3 a.m. you are really exhausted and are about to falll asleep, before closing your eyes you notice Kira sneaking out of the room, of couse it's time to visit Scott, you laugh in silence.

After 15 minutes you feel thirsty but there's no more water " _Oooh shit_ " you groan, you're naked under the blanket 'cause hell yeah you like to sleep with no clothes on. You jump out of bed and you wear a large t-shirt that barely covers your lower half, you do not expect to meet anyone at that hour of the night.

You open the door with caution to check that there's nobody around, you take two step down the hall then colliding with a masculine figure " _Shit! Are you allright ??_ " he asks you " _Yeah yeah..sorry I wasn't.. Stiles!_   _What are you doing here in the middle of the night?_ " Damn he's so cute and hot ... you didn't even tell Kira you like him, she's incapable of keeping her mouth closed. You try to fake a self confidence that you really don't feel. Expecially now that you are half naked..shitshitshit.

He stares at your bare legs for a second then he sighs looking at his shoes " _There's Kira in my room...well in Scott's room...and.._ " he  blushes while his voice fades away. " _Aahh I got it... they kicked you out of the room_ " you laugh. You can really relate to this situation.

" _Yeah...I guess I'll spend the night outdoor- " Who's there?! "_ you both hear the sound of a door opening. " _Shit! It's the Coach!_ " Stiles whispers starting to panic. " _Shhh.. come with me!_ " you grab his hand and bring him to the closest room, YOUR room. Damn. God, is there something more embarassing? Or exciting ? Damn you.

You're the first to break the silence "  _You can stay here for a while_ " oh god control yourself " _l mean you can leave whenever you want but if you need-_ " " _I'm staying here for a while thanx a lot y/n_ " he cuts you off with a little smile.

" _Can l ..?_ " he politely asks while sitting on the bed next to you. _Calm. Keep calm_. " _Sure_ " you nod turning the tv on.

You feel him relaxing and you could swear you saw him stare at your legs again. You clear your throat and turn your head staring at the tv without really watching anything, too focused on the guy in your room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 
    
    
      
    
      
    
    A/N : lISTEN TO THIS <https://youtu.be/OYFYFoJHNok>

You open your eyes feeling a little confused realizing Stiles' presence behind you, he's asleep and so gorgeous you could kiss him righ now.

Still half asleep you accidentaly stretch grinding your body against him and he lets out a low soft moan " _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-_ " oh you're definitely awake now since you feel his growing bulge pressing against your naked skin and his labored breathing.

You grind again your body against him, this time well aware of what you are doing. 

When you feel his soft lips connecting to your neck, placing wet kisses all over your sensitive skin you gasp in surprise. You moan softly while he grabs your hips grinding against you and he slips an hand under your t-shirt groaning at the feeling of you wearing absolutely nothing. You smirk in the darkness.

He  caresses your breasts and your  nipples making you shiver under his touch and causing the wetness to pool between your folds; he slips his hand down your abdomen until he reaches your inner thigh, then he gently bites your ear lobe while he slides a finger from your clit to your entrance countless times causing you to moan louder and louder.

With a swift movement he turns you around so that you are now facing him, he's still playing with your clit changing speed and motions and you let out a filfthy moan when he inserts two fingers inside your already throbbing pussy.

" _Stiles_ " you moan firmly grabbing his wrist and rolling your hips against his hand, his fingers now buried inside you.  _" Holy shit y/n , you're gonna kill me_ " he gasps curling his fingers in a delicious way. He starts moving them in and out of you, moaning in your ear dirty words that you wouldn't expect coming from him but  that definitely turn you on even more, while you lower your hand setting his erection free and stroking his already hard cock.

He growls at the feeling moving his hips to meet your movements and it's definitely a big turn on for both of you. He pulls away for a few seconds just to get rid of his clothes and your tshirt, and you take the opportunity to start placing kisses along his stomach and then his thighs. A groan echoes from his throath as you pull back to lick the prominent vein on his cock and he moans loudly when you lower your mouth around his shaft pulling back and forth.

" _God y/n if you keep doing that lm going to cum soon_ " he moans through gritted teeth " _And honestly l'd rather cum elsewhere_ " , you stop the motion looking at him with lustful eyes and smirking you rest on your elbows. " _Where is Stiles?_ " you smile at his new found confidence. He takes your hands and pins them above your head while he places a leg between yours spreading them apart. He teases you grinding the tip of his cock from your clit to your entrance and you can't help but moaning loudly and bucking your hips against him to gain more friction. He groans at the feeling of your increasing wetness and so you do as you feel his tip almost entering you.

" _Stiles_. " you moan breathlessy " _Stop.Teasing_." He laughs lining himself with your entrance and you both moan with relief and pleasure as he enters you pushing slowly and stretching your walls.

" _God y/n you're so fuckin wet and tight_ " he growls in your ear, in a few seconds you are well adjusted to his size and you grind your hips against his, earning a moan and a soft bite on your left breast. 

He starts thrusting into you, he pulls out so slowly you can feel his entire lenght and he suddenly pulls in hard rolling his hips and making you scream each time. " _Fuck!.. faster.. please!_ " you manage to say between the moans, the kisses and the soft bites.

He groans your name with a raspy voice, and with a smirk planted on your face you arch your back and lift you ass to meet his thrusts and hell yeah, he's now moaning loader than you.

Right when you start thinking there's nothing better than this he kneels grabbing your legs and lifts them over his shoulders sinking deeper and making you literally scream his name thrust after thrust.

" _Fuck!..Stiles!_  " you scream feeling yourself near to your climax as he lower an hand between your legs rubbing with his thumb your already stimulated clit. A few seconds later you clentch around his cock and you come undone shaking while he's still going on.

" _Once more?_ " he asks you spreading your lower lips and you clentch hard once more sinking your nails into his shoulders and reaching your second orgasm. " _Shit y/n do that again!_ " he moans. " _What?This?_ " you smirk at him clentching and unclentching around his member. " _Yes! Fuck y/n just like this!_ " he growls, you feel his cock twiching inside you and his thrusts becomes sloppy and uneven, while you're close to your third orgasm. With a loud moan you both come and you feel his hot fluids filling you, mewling at the feeling. He stop moving into you and gently puts your legs down, and you're quite sure you won't be able to walk for a week.

 _"Woah_ " you manage to say while you hold your hands behind his neck " _That was just-_ " " _Woah!l know!_ " he laughs placing kisses on your forehead on your lips on your neck.

Minutes pass and you wish you could stay this way forever, holding him while he's buried inside you.

You both hear a knock on the door and Kira's voice " _Y/N ? It's me, let me in it's cold!_ " You and Stiles share a look and then... " _Then go back to Scott's room. His fur will keep you warm_ " Stiles says with his usual sarcasm.

All you hear is Kira trying - and failing - not to laugh and her steps while she goes to Scott.

" _Hey y/n you know what?_ " he smiles " _I think tonight l'll be able to sleep even if l forgot my pillow_!" You laugh hard clentching around him. You stop laughing when with surprise you feel him becoming hard again and with a smirk he slowly starts thrusting into you. Yeah...you think lost in a sea of pleasure..this night will definitely go down in history.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Motel VIXEN :) Vixen is the female of the fox eheh. A very small tribute to Void Stiles.


End file.
